FIG. 1 shows a known solar concentrator 101 which is depicted in FIG. 2 by way of a cross-sectional representation. The solar concentrator 101 comprises a light entry face 102 and a ground light exit face 103 as well as a light passage guide portion 104 located between the light entry face 102 and the light exit face 103 and tapering in the direction of the light exit face 103. Reference numeral 105 denotes a light-passage-guide-portion surface which restricts the light passage guide portion 104 between the light entry face 102 and the light exit face 103.
Document EP 1 396 035 B1 discloses a solar concentrator module comprising, on its frontal side, a front lens and, on its rear side, a receiver cell, and, between the front lens and the receiver cell, a reflector which has inclined side walls along at least two opposing sides of the receiver cell, and, in the center of the module, a flat vertical reflector, wherein the sidewall reflectors are shortened such that the ratio between the height H of the generator and the focal length F of the lens lies between 0.6 and 0.9.